


A New Story

by fancyfanstuff



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 6/01, Canon Related, F/F, Snowqueen, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 19:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18835225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancyfanstuff/pseuds/fancyfanstuff
Summary: "I want to start a new story. One where the Evil Queen doesn't get a part. And I choose to believe that this story... will have a better ending than my last.""How could it truly be a new story without a new love interest?"As they're already having a heart-to-heart talk, Snow decides to confront Regina about her affections for Emma.Or, what we deserved to get in 6/01.





	A New Story

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ho!  
> Apparently, I've discovered a passion for SQ fiction that is not told from Emma's or Regina's POV - bear with me! As I don't know what else I should warn you about this time, I just send you off to reading without further ado. Enjoy!

"I want to start a new story. One where the Evil Queen doesn't get a part. And I choose to believe that this story... will have a better ending than my last," Regina says, her voice floating through the mild evening air, a determination behind it that doesn't escape Snow's notice, trained on what she's waiting to hear. 

"And...?" She prompts softly when Regina falls silent after that, not making a move to continue talking about what's on her mind for sure.

"And what? There is no and," Regina replies, already turning away to hide the truth from showing plainly on her face. Yes, Snow has learned to read her well, and for once she's about to take advantage of that fact.

"How could it truly be a new story without a new love interest?"

Snow is prepared for protest, and indeed Regina reacts so indignantly, she can barely finish her sentences.

"Love is not a necessary element," she says, "I can be my own happy ending," and: "I am satisfied with the family I have..."

"Yes, but are you really?" Snow asks calmly when Regina falls silent, an agitated flush spread across her cheeks.

"Am I really what?" She bites out but her voice lacks the venom that Snow used to be afraid of, once upon a time, gone it is along with the evil half that Regina ripped out a week ago.

"Are you satisfied?" Snow repeats patiently, already knowing that this conversation is about to become a lot longer if she really wants to go down that path. It's a good thing she's brought time. "Are you sure that familial relationships are enough? Isn't there someone you'd like to pursue a more... intimate affair with?"

Regina's mouth has dropped open, her eyebrow still raised in the middle of delivering her argument, and for a moment she's just staring at Snow. The truth is right there, in her gaze, that Snow can see turning inwards now, clearly considering a person that Snow's cautiously formulated questions have brought to her mind. Tenderness, despair, fear and finally determination wash across her features in the matter of seconds, before she reschedules them into a carefully blank expression.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Regina," Snow says gently, "I may not be Emma - " and it's almost comical, the way Regina's eyes widen as her cheeks flush with colour and she opens her mouth to speak but Snow cuts her off: " - but I do know when you're lying."

For the span of the blink of an eye, Regina's eyes meet hers, full of defiance, then she casts them down in resignation.

"How did you know?" She murmurs and Snow's heart clenches at the defeat in her voice. Regina deserves the happy ending that fate withheld from her centuries ago, and if it were in Snow's power to give it to her, she would do so in an instant. As it is, she can only hope her gentle prodding may lead Regina to take matters into her own hands.

"I know you and I know my daughter," she says with as much warmth as she can muster, watching Regina's shoulders slump a bit more still at the mention of Emma. Snow smiles weakly, sends a short prayer to the skies that what she's about to say is not completely wrong and bound to destroy Regina's faith once and for all. Then she takes a deep breath. "And, cliche as this may sound, I also know a thing or two about love."

Regina snorts but she doesn't look at Snow. "You don't say."

Snow ignores her, just continues talking. 

"Emma has admired you for a very long time."

"Admiration is not the same as... She chose the pirate, remember?"

"Hook is... It shames me to say so but I believe that Hook is merely a distraction. A backup plan."

"Emma wouldn't do that."

"Emma has spent the last two weeks at the loft because she needed a break from Hook."

At this, Regina whirls around. "She did?"

"She did," Snow confirms in an urgent tone, "Regina, I really don't think she's happy with him. I think she's looking for something else. Someone else."

"Even if that were true, she would never even consider me," Regina mutters, bitterness tainting her voice, "A saviour and a reformed Evil Queen, don't be ridiculous."

Snow shakes her head, disbelieving of what she's hearing. "You know she's never seen you this way. She's always defended you, she's always insisted you could change."

"Indeed she has," Regina whispers, then rakes through her hair as if ridding herself of those thoughts. "That still doesn't mean she would... be comfortable with me asking her out or anything."

"Only because she feels as insecure around you as you do around her." Snow's tone is growing more pressing by the second. "Emma has never been good at admitting her feelings. But I see the looks she gives you when you're not paying attention. And I see how you watch her in return. You're made for each other."

"All due respect, the person I was made for died a month ago," Regina says coolly, the swing in mood sudden but not entirely unexpected by Snow. Regina is activating her walls, retreats into herself and lets her feelings freeze under a layer of icyness, just like she's done before whenever matters of the heart became too serious. 

"Yes, Robin was your soulmate, and for his loss I'm very sorry. He was a good man," Snow replies, treading carefully now, although still eager to get her message across. "But your soulmate is not automatically your true love. I think you loved the idea of Robin, the idea of the happy ending he offered to you. But I also think that deep down you knew the truth. He wouldn't have made you happy in the long run, not romantically."

"How dare you?" Regina flares up, jumping to her feet and glaring down at Snow, who's still sitting on the bench, not even blinking.

"You don't have to deny it," she says softly, "He would want you to find happiness with someone else."

As quickly as Regina's wrath has arrived, it evaporates again and she slumps once more down on the bench.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Talk to Emma. Tell her how you feel. Make sure she understands. And I'm sure she'll reciprocate your feelings."

A silence ensues, in which Regina fiddles with the sleeves of her coat, Snow staying silent to give her the time she needs to make a decision.

"I am afraid," Regina finally admits and Snow's heart swells with pride. The other woman has come so far from declaring love for weakness and wrapping evilness around her like an armour. She puts her hand on Regina's arm, stilling the nervous picking with a warm smile.

"Which is exactly why you have to do it. Go and tell her now, don't let your fear stop you. She's at the loft and she'll be waiting for you."

And Regina stands up, a frightened but hopeful expression in her eyes. She nods to herself, as if gathering courage, and then turns to leave. Before she's entirely out of sight however, she glances over her shoulder once more.

"Thank you Snow," she calls out, and then she's gone.

"You're welcome," Snow murmurs, more to herself. Now alone in the chilly night air, she pulls out her mobile phone and dials a number.

It takes him three rings to answer but then he does with a breathy "Is she on her way?"

"She is. Now, get David and Neal out of the way. Make sure she's presentable. Meet me at Granny's."

"I can't believe you managed to get through to her."

"I told you I was the best partner in crime for Operation Swanqueen."

Henry's chuckle makes the phone vibrate against Snow's ear. "You're so sneaky, Gran. I won't underestimate you and your matchmaker skills again."

Snow smiles: "Tell that to your moms..."


End file.
